1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and an image processing device, whereby the image quality adjustment of a display image can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in-home movie viewing, business meeting presentations, and the like, have led to increased opportunities of image display devices such as projectors to be employed. Such image display devices include a function wherein the image quality adjustment of a display image is performed by operating means such as by remote control.
There is a gamma correction function for adjusting the brightness (luminance) of an image as one of image quality adjustment functions. This is a function for correcting a phenomenon wherein the brightness of a display image, and the original brightness of the image, differ due to the input/output property specific to the image display device. Therefore, heretofore, with an image display device such as a projector, various gamma correction techniques have been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-122336 and 2007-60393).
With Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-122336, in order to readily perform gamma correction of a predetermined portion on a display screen, a technique has been proposed wherein a pointer is displayed on the display screen, and the luminance of a portion selected by this pointer is adjusted.
Also, with Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60393, in order to reduce time used for gamma correction, a technique has been proposed wherein the adjustment points of a plurality of gamma values (signal levels to perform gamma correction) are set on a gamma curve beforehand, and the difference of the input side gradation values between the adjustment points is set differently.
Also, besides the above techniques, for example, a technique has been proposed wherein gamma correction is performed by employing a personal computer connected to an image display device. Further, heretofore, a technique has also been proposed wherein gamma correction is performed by employing a gamma curve with a signal level interval (of which the data is thinned out) rougher than a display image.